


Richard's Pictures

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN KinkGo 2021 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dick Pics, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Public Masturbation, d/s dynamics, dom!dick, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer is overworking himself. Luckily, Dick knows that some kinds of pictures are excellent motivation to take a break
Relationships: Lucifer/Dick Roman (Supernatural)
Series: SPN KinkGo 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119557
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Richard's Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> KINK BINGO 2021 HAS BEGUN HUZZAH
> 
> Square: Dick Pics

Lucifer sat up a little straighter in his chair, feeling his spine crack before rolling out his neck, groaning softly. His office chair may be comfortable, but sitting in nearly the same position for hours on end did not help.

He frowned as he pressed his headphone into his ear, his eyes dancing over the notes on the computer screen as they played. There seemed to be something missing.

Ah yes. A middle section. The flutes, clarinets, and trumpets sounded fantastic in the higher registers for the melody, and he had plenty of bass to harmonize with the melody, but he needed the alto, tenor, and baritone region to be more filled out. He gnawed on his lower lip as he dragged the player back to the beginning of the piece to decide which instruments that he said he was going to have be resting during that section to be bought out more.

His phone vibrated and he hit paused, annoyed at who could be messaging him. If it was his boss, he was going to throw something.

Luckily, it wasn’t his boss. Instead, it was his fiancé, and he smiled a little at seeing _Daddy Dick_ pop up on his screen. He opened the text message.

**Daddy Dick: Busy?**

He sighed and texted back.

**Lucifer: Always, Dick. This piece is slowly murdering me. Need to add a better middle section in the middle of that one area, now that I got the bass filled out.**

He set his phone aside and hit play again, closing his eyes and letting the music wash over him. When it hit that section, he began to hum a counter melody that he hoped would help support the melody.

 _Could put the oboe and the alto sax in the melody to support it,_ he thought as he continued to listen. _Give it a little thickness. Bass I hear the baritone, tuba, and bassoon- should I put the trombones in a baritone register? I could put the baritone where it goes if I write a timpani part, no use in wasting a good timpani. More French and English horn for sure. Hopefully that will add a good middle section._

Lord, he hated writing band pieces. Give him a good orchestral piece any day.

His phone buzzed again, and he looked at the text.

**Daddy Dick: I’m bored, Luci.**

**Lucifer: That sounds like a personal problem.**

**Daddy Dick: I’ve got nothing. No court, no ongoing cases, nothing. And I finished my stack of finished cases. Nothing I can do on the continuous ones. What’s a poor lawyer to do?**

Lucifer snorted. His fiancé was definitely exaggerating.

**Lucifer: Write that article you’ve been procrastinating on, then.**

He set his phone down and opened the writing software again, starting off with the oboe part to continue it and making sure it sounded good every couple of bars.

He managed to write the oboe and roughly half of the alto saxophone parts before his phone buzzed again. He sighed and looked at the text.

**Daddy Dick: You write better than I do. I just spent fifteen minutes forgetting how to spell the word ‘numeric’.**

Lucifer laughed softly.

**Lucifer: That’s because you’re rushing through it. I told you to work on it earlier.**

**Daddy Dick: Don’t be too much of a brat now, little doll.**

Lucifer smiled and rolled his eyes at Dick’s nickname for him. He started the piece from the beginning to listen to it as he typed another message to his fiancé.

**Lucifer: Wouldn’t dream of it, Daddy. May I please return to work? This deadline is getting closer.**

**Daddy Dick: I’ll be sure to provide you with plenty of distractions so you take a break. Love you.**

**Lucifer: I love you too, Dick.**

Satisfied that Dick was going to leave him alone for a while, Lucifer continued to write his music.

It was around lunchtime that he heard from Dick again. Lucifer was doing a working lunch, eating at his desk while he fine-tuned a trumpet solo within that same piece.

**Daddy Dick: Are you at lunch?**

**Lucifer: Yes.**

**Daddy Dick: … you’re doing a working lunch, aren’t you?**

**Lucifer: Yes.**

He took a bite of his sandwich, chewing thoughtfully as he listened to the solo in question.

Another bite of his sandwich, and his phone buzzed.

**Daddy Dick: Perhaps this will distract you to take a break?**

Underneath the text message was the picture of what was unmistakably Dick’s dick.

Lucifer turned crimson, looking around the office to see if anyone caught his embarrassment and arousal. Seeing that he was safe because no one was around, he returned to look at the picture again.

It was taken in the bathroom that was adjacent to Dick’s office. Dick hadn’t bothered to lower his slacks, just undo his belt, zipper, and button to pull it out. A pearl of pre-cum beaded at the tip of his lover’s cock, and Lucifer’s mouth went dry as he imagined licking it off.

**Lucifer: You’re a cruel, evil, and wicked man.**

He closed out of the picture and took a few calming breaths. He wasn’t going to succumb to the obvious pressure to take a break. This piece was due by the end of the week, and he still had so much work to do, and his boss would be expecting quite a bit of progress made today. And while Lucifer had, it would be because he was working overtime today. He clocked in two hours early and was planning to clock out… whenever he felt tired, if he was honest with himself. And he wouldn’t feel tired for a while yet.

**Daddy Dick: I am, and I’m surprised that that’s your response. Not even a ‘yummy’. Am I not good enough for you?**

Oh, so Dick was going to play this game. Lucifer sighed as he typed out his response.

**Lucifer: I can’t afford to take a break right now, Daddy. I** _**really** _ **need to make progress on this piece.**

He set his phone aside and took another bite of his sandwich, exhaling roughly as if to dispel the image in his mind. He started the solo from the beginning, listening intently.

He was about midway through the solo when his phone began to ring.

He answered it, not looking at caller ID. “Lucifer Morgenstern,” he said politely as he worked to tweak the solo where he needed to.

“You are too self-sacrificing sometimes for your own damn good, Lucifer,” Dick growled in his ear and Lucifer unconsciously sat up a little straighter. “I understand that you need to get this piece of music done. I understand that you are on a tight deadline to do so. But you need to understand that your body, your _mind_ needs to take breaks too so it can work efficiently. Need I remind you of the _last time_ you refused to take a break?”

“No, Sir,” Lucifer swallowed.

“Evidently I do,” Dick said simply, the dark tone of a displeased Dominant coursing through the line. “You collapsed at work due to lack of nutrition and hydration. You had to be taken to the hospital. Your blood sugar was 45- you’re lucky it wasn’t lower. You had to be off for three days. And didn’t I keep telling you to take a break?”

“Yes, Sir.” Lucifer’s voice was quiet, subdued.

“And what was your punishment for that, for scaring me like you did and for not taking care of yourself?”

Lucifer remained silent, anxiety welling up in his chest. Dick must’ve heard the rapid breathing, shallow and quiet as it was, because his tone softened.

“Little doll, what’s your color?” he asked gently.

“Green,” Lucifer said without hesitation.

“Do I need to give you a punishment for lying to me?” Dick asked firmly. “Give me your _true_ color now, Lucifer, or it’s the pillory.”

“Yellow, okay?!” Lucifer snipped, feeling vulnerable in his workplace and not liking it one bit. Being dressed down like this at home was one thing; in public was another. At work was a third thing entirely. Add into that the fact that Dick was right, and chastising him over it, and Lucifer was trying his hardest not to lash out at his future husband.

“There, was that so hard?” Dick soothed. “Breathe for me, little doll. Deep breaths.”

Lucifer closed his eyes and worked to calm himself, worked on regulating his breathing.

“There we go, that’s it,” Dick murmured lowly. “Are you in a better position to talk now, baby doll?”

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer murmured softly, folding his hands into his lap.

“Good, very good,” Dick said softly. “I don’t mean to demean you, Lucifer, but you are atrocious at taking care of yourself. You’re a workaholic and if I don’t intervene, you’re going to end up very sick. I’d like to avoid that, if possible. We both agreed to that part of our contract, correct?”

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer said quietly.

“Good, I’m glad that you remember that. Your body and your mind needs to take breaks; it works better if it does. I will admit that I came at you harshly, and for the sense of panic and vulnerability that left you feeling in your office, I deeply apologize. That was not, and never will be, my intent. For those reasons, I won’t punish you for snapping at me, or for not giving me your true color when asked for the first time.”

Lucifer nodded. “Thank you, Sir,” he mumbled.

“However, you _will_ listen to what you’re to do, understand? You will take a thirty minute break when we hang up. You are to walk away from your desk and go into the bathroom. You will then send me a _lovely_ picture of your own cock, and you will jerk off. However, you will _not_ cum. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer murmured, a little sadly. He knew he deserved that, a reminder that he _did_ need breaks.

“Good, baby doll,” Dick soothed. “This isn’t a punishment. I’m not going to punish you for this; you just need a reminder. If you disobey, however, there _will_ be a punishment. Okay?”

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer said.

“Lucifer.” His name was spoken gently, but firmly. “Songbird, what’s wrong?” That was Lucifer’s cue to drop formalities, to talk to his lover and not his Dominant.

Lucifer exhaled roughly, running his hand through his hair. “I hate being this way,” he said softly. “I can’t stop it, and to know you’re mad with-“

“Did I say that I was mad, my songbird?” Dick interjected.

“Well, no, but-“ Lucifer was cut off again.

“I’m concerned, Lucifer. You haven’t slept the best lately, you leave for work early and you come home late. I know it’s because of work. I know that this piece is stressing you out and you want it done and over with, especially with the style not being your preferred one.” Dick’s voice was soft and soothing, letting Lucifer relax into it a bit. “The last time this happened worried me, and I just want to make sure that you’re healthy. That’s part of my duty, as both your future husband and your Dominant. I’m not mad, Lucifer.”

Lucifer fell silent, fiddling with the cord of his headphones. “Feels like you are,” he admitted.

“I promise you, I’m not,” Dick said lovingly. “Come home ‘on time’ tonight, hmm? At your clock out time- what’s _supposed_ to be your clock out time, hmm? Let me take care of you, songbird.”

Lucifer sighed. “Okay,” he said softly. “Can I come in early tomorrow?”

“Of course. Now, I’m going to hang up, and you’re going to go take your break.” Dick was smiling now. “I love you, little doll.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” Lucifer whispered with a soft smile of his own.

“I’ll see you soon.” Dick hung up.

Lucifer sighed and saved his progress before getting up and going to the bathroom closest to the exit. Hardly anyone went into that one, and so it was always a safe place for him to do what he needed to do.

He closed the bathroom door and locked it. He opened his jeans and pushed his jeans and boxers down his thighs, his cock now hard and throbbing from the taboo way he was doing this, and he took a picture of it. Several, actually, and sending them all to Dick. Pictures of his cock hard and flushed and with the veins bulging in need, in desire, in an effort to please his Dom.

Once they were sent, he grasped his cock firmly and began giving slow strokes. Lucifer closed his eyes and moaned quietly, just feeling the weight of his cock in his hands, feeling it throb in his grasp.

His mind conjured a picture, a familiar idea to him. It was one of his favorite go-to memories when he was feeling vulnerable, anxious, perhaps less than desirable.

_Dick sitting on their couch, reading, the news playing softly in the background. Lucifer on his knees, naked save for the collar he wore at home, Dick’s cock in his mouth as he held it, kept it warm for him. Dick’s hand in his hair, gently stroking through it. He was hard, but he was patient. His eyes were closed as he basked in the moment._

“ _My sweet little doll,” Dick murmured lovingly. “You’re so good for me, hmm? I’m so glad that you told me this is what you needed. So well behaved for me, baby doll. Come sit on Daddy’s lap, now, so Daddy can play with you.”_

Lucifer let out a muted moan, then a curse as his phone vibrated loudly on the toilet paper holder. Annoyed, he looked at it.

**Daddy Dick: Those are some very nice pictures, baby doll. I’m sure you look so wrecked right now, with your jeans and boxers down and your hand on your cock. You make such a beautiful image when you stroke yourself.**

The next message that came through was a picture of Dick’s hand around his cock, precum pooling into the solid grip of his hand. The head was flushed bright red, and Lucifer’s eyes located his favorite vein, the vein on the underside of Dick’s cock. His mouth salivated at the sight of it.

How he wished he was on his knees, sucking his Dom off _right then._

**Daddy Dick: Look at how hard you’ve made Daddy, little doll. Daddy can’t wait for you to come home and be his good little slut doll.**

Lucifer trembled as he replied back one handed, the other hand stroking his cock.

**Lucifer: I wanna come home, Daddy, wanna be good for you right now.**

He tilted his head back and groaned. He was hoping that there would be a text from Dick telling him to stop, because he knew that he would disobey the no cumming order if there wasn’t.

**Daddy Dick: I know you do, but you only have a few hours left. You can hold on that long, right baby?**

**Lucifer: Yes, Daddy.**

**Daddy Dick: Good boy. I know it’s difficult for you right now, but you’ll soon be on your knees, by my side, where you belong.**

Lucifer exhaled roughly, his strokes getting rougher and quicker, his breathing becoming more shallow.

He barely got the text in time.

**Daddy Dick: Stop. Send a picture.**

Lucifer exhaled as he removed his hand from his cock and gripped the extra toilet paper roll tightly to keep himself from finishing the job, gasping in want and cursing Dick for denying him his release.

Once he had control of himself, he shakily brought his phone up and took a picture of his very red, very angry at the lack of release cock. Exhaling roughly, he barely managed to send it before he sat down on the toilet, breathing heavily. He resisted the urge to finish the job, to stroke himself to completion right then and there. He _wanted_ to be good, needed to be good.

**Daddy Dick: Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Such a good little fuckdoll for me. Don’t cum now, don’t put your hand back on your pretty little cock.**

**Lucifer: Daddy, please.**

**Daddy Dick: No, Lucifer. Keep your hands away from your cock. You have fifteen minutes left in your break. Compose yourself, relax, and get back to work. Four more hours, baby.**

Lucifer exhaled roughly, closing his eyes. He worked to regulate his breathing, going through the exercises that Dick taught him.

**Daddy Dick: You did such a good job for me, baby boy. I’m so proud of you.**

**Lucifer: Thank you, Daddy.**

The next picture that Lucifer received was of the mess that Dick made in the sink in the bathroom of his office, his cock starting to go soft. His hand was also covered in cum, and Lucifer’s mouth salivated.

**Lucifer: Daddy it’s not nice to tease.**

**Daddy Dick: Lol. I do wish you were here to clean it off of me. Your tongue is magic. Now, finish relaxing and get back to work. I’ll see you when I get home. Love you**

**Lucifer: Love you too, Daddy.**

Lucifer carefully tucked his hard cock back into his boxers and jeans. He flushed, washed his hands, and splashed some cold water on his face to wake him up a little bit.

Did he hurry back to his desk five minutes early because he suddenly knew how to finish off the piece? He sure did.

It’s a wonder what dick pics can do to a man’s creative process.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Tiktok: @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
